To Find True Love
by hjh-31
Summary: With happy couples all around her and finding herself alone, Kitty searches for the meaning of true love... Will she find it? Kietro. Chapter 6 Now Up. Please READ ad REVIEW
1. To Find The Meaning

Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Hey it's me again! I know, I know, I haven't finished my fic yet but I just seriously noticed something - there is a serious lack of Kietro fics out there. I read possibly all the finished ones, updated ones and the ones that might or will never get updated. I've become a diehard Kietro fan and to cure my insatiable desire to read these fics, I've decided to start another. You guys need to help me out though, with reviews and stuff I mean. Keep me updated on whether it's starting to suck or not. Anyways, enough babbling...  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
What is love? Is it the skipping of a heartbeat, the fluttering of the stomach, the absence of hunger, sleep or thought? Is love expressed in a sonnet, a play, a song? Is love the absence of feeling - not caring what others think, what they say? Is love complicated?  
  
All these thoughts ran through Kitty's mind as she wandered aimlessly home from school. Today had just been the absolute worst - pop quiz first period, science report due in two days, serious stomach pains from the macaroni and cheese at lunch and a sprained wrist during P.E. And then came the day clincher, her steady boyfriend of about 6 months dumped her for the head cheerleader.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
"Like hey Kyle, what up? Why the sad face?"  
  
"Kitty I don't exactly know how to say this but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"I... I don't understand. Kyle what you are like saying?"  
  
"This relationship is just not working for me anymore... we both need space... time to bloom, to grow, to...  
  
"To see other people. So that's what this is about."  
  
"Kitty I have to be honest with you, you're a great girl and everything but I just don't love you anymore... at least not in the way you want me too."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
"You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah Kyle... I like understand perfectly."  
  
* END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
Kitty could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. * No I won't cry again, at least not over that loser * But her head said one thing while her heart said another. Shattered into a million pieces, Kitty's eyes stung as cold tears touched her swollen and already burning eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She had no one there to comfort her, no one to hold on too. What happens now?  
  
Kitty stopped midway on her trek to the institute not really wanting to face anyone. All the disgustingly happy couples around her - Scoot & Jean, Rogue & Remy, Kurt & Amanda, Evan and his skateboard. She felt like a total reject, not the prettiest or the most popular but rather the most unwanted. Can I really face that? Do I really want too? The wind blew fiercely and she pulled her coat closer around her to seal in the tiny measure of warmth eminating within her body. Realising that she was only halfway from the park, she shrugged off the thought of going to the institute and pressed on.  
  
She plopped herself onto the grass and laid back, shutting her eyes and stretching out her hands, feeling the freshly cut grass between her fingers. She felt all alone. She realised she was all alone. No one to share her secrets with, no matter how important or trivial they may be, no one to love her. Then there was that word again - love.  
  
Kitty sighed to herself and sat up, forcing her eyes open. Just then she felt a light tap on her shoulder and quickly spun around but saw no one. Then she felt it again. She turned around, but again saw no one. She stood up, picked up her backpack, walked over to the edge of the duck pond and bent down, gently wading her fingers through the water. She felt the tap on her shoulder again and turned around sharply. She saw no one but as was about to turn around felt a warm hand on her cheek. She was startled and struggled for a moment with her balance and then in a flash landed head first into the duck pond.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
So how was that for my first chapter? Good? Bad? So -so? Review and let me know. Also if you think it's a little boring, please let me know. 


	2. Kitty, A Damsel In Distress?

Chapter Two.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't sure if to continue or not because I really have to think about which direction I want this story to go in. My ideas seem to be flowing now so, here's another chapter!  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty frantically screamed as the cold, dirty water penetrated her clothes and onto her skin. She tried desperately to regain her balance but concentrated with the fact the she was completely soaking wet and freezing. No sooner had she felt someone grab a hold of her hand and help her out of the water, she bent over spewing up pond water as she fell to her knees.  
  
Kitty shivered viciously as she dropped herself down onto the grass and welded her eyes shut as if trying to imagine some sort of warmth within her body. She lay there for a bit, some how sensing that someone was beside her, when she recalled that somebody had helped her out of the pond. She slowly opened her eyes to avoid the setting sun, desperately trying to focus on the blurry figure leaning over her. Upon seeing the person, she really wished that she had keep her eyes shut.  
  
"Like Pietro? It was you all along! You total and complete idiot! What the hell do you think you were doing? You are such an insensitive jerk! You could have..." Kitty's rambling was interrupted by her sudden urge to sneeze. "Achoo... achoo, achoo."  
  
"You see what you did you moron! I was like totally fine before you decided to push me into the pond! What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Pietro just stared at her.  
  
"Hello, I like asked you a question!"  
  
"Yeah I heard you but I was waiting for you to stop whining. And last time I checked Pryde, this was a public park."  
  
"Yeah and it seems as though they'll let just about anybody walk into it. Just look... look at what you did to my backpack." Kitty's voice cracked slightly and she choked back tears. She grabbed a stick from off the ground and strode over to the edge of the pond. She fished her bag out of the water and held up the water soaked papers. "Perfect... just perfect! And all my science notes were in here... achoo!"  
  
Pietro zipped across to her side and tried to lend a hand but she just brushed past him and threw her bag onto the grass.  
  
"Hey I'm trying to help you Pryde!"  
  
"Well thank you so much for your humble generosity," she gave a slight curtsy, " what are you gonna do next - set my hair on fire!"  
  
"Geez it was just an innocent practical joke! Come to think of it, it was kind of funny to see you struggling in about two feet of water." Pietro suppressed his urge to burst out laughing.  
  
"A joke? You think scaring me half to death and pushing me into a pond of freezing, dirty, smelly water is funny?" Kitty's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Would you please just get out of my face... achoo!"  
  
"No need to get your claws out Pryde! Hey it's not my fault that you're so flighty that you can't take a joke!"  
  
"Excuse me... flighty? Me... flighty? I'm like not hearing this! Today is really not my day! If you weren't such a dense doltz you would have realized that scaring a 15-year-old girl, who's alone in the park, in the afternoon IS NOT FUNNY! Achoo, achoo, achoo, achoo...cough, cough."  
  
Kitty's temperature was now way past boiling point. Her eyes felt as though they were on fire and her head was pounding as though she just had a run in with Juggernaut... and lost!  
  
"Achoo... listen Pietro, I'm seriously not in the mood to handle all this crap right now so can you please leave me alone. I'll be sure to let Logan and Scott know that I had a run in with you and that you left me a present... severe pneumonia! Achoo!"  
  
Kitty... heh, heh... have I mentioned how totally sorry I am."  
  
"It's a little too late for that, don't you think!" She began to walk off.  
  
"Wait Kitty... I know what I did was wrong and I'm really, truly sorry for that. Here take my jacket... it's the least I can do."  
  
"Oh come on, give it up Pietro! I won't like really tell Logan and Scott, duh I'm not a baby! Cough, cough... I just want to forget this day ever happened." Kitty's eyes began to water - again, although she was unsure as to why. She tried really hard not to think about Kyle and how everything was so messed up but failed miserably. This moment didn't go unnoticed by Pietro though."  
  
"Are you okay Pryde? You look sort of weird."  
  
"Like what do you care? Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
"Pryde are you sure I can't walk you home or something. I do feel kind of responsible for getting you all wet... not a lot responsible but a bit."  
  
Kitty was now burning up inside. Her face went all red as the warm tears just came streaming down her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself for getting this sensitive in front on Pietro but her emotions got the better of her. She quickly wiped her face and choked out...  
  
"I'm fine, just please go away."  
  
"But Kitty..."  
  
"Go away Pietro... please, just leave me alone," she said in nothing more than a whisper, her back now facing him.  
  
Pietro hesitated a bit or rather a lot, he had to admit that he could sometimes be full of himself but he wasn't about to leave a girl alone in the park - even if it was Kitty Pryde, mutant or not. Besides it was getting dark and the park can be a really dangerous place.  
  
Pietro looked at Kitty, how she seemed to be completely frozen in place. Her arms were laced tightly around her wet coat and she didn't move an inch, aside from a couple of sneezes, coughs and sniffles.  
  
There was something endearing about her just then, almost cute, in a helpless, damsel in distress sort of way. He looked over at her backpack, which lay there with her wet papers spilled out all over. He walked over and picked them up and placed the bag on his shoulder. He looked at Kitty once more...  
  
*This is way out of my character. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy Pryde.*  
  
He sped over to her and placed his arms around her, she was as cold as a popsicle. Her felt her tense body relax in his arms and she slowly rested her head on his chest. He turned her around to face him, her big sapphire blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
*Gosh she burning up, what have I done! Man, Lance was right, she really is beautiful. I wonder why I've never noticed it before.*  
  
Kitty yawned sleepily and once again rested her head on his chest. Pietro had no idea what possessed him to it but he once again placed his arms around Kitty and tightened his grip as he felt her give into his warmth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: First of all, I couldn't make Pietro all bad after all Kitty has to fall in love with him doesn't she? She has to find something special about him anyways how was it? Be totally honest people - I can take it, at least I think so! On the other hand, lie; lie to make me feel good, even if it stinks! No matter what don't forget to REVIEW! 


	3. Skating A Figure Eight

Chapter Three.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I know things are moving a bit slow but it is really hard thinking of a cute way to make them fall for each other. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; I really, really, really did try. Please don't be mad if you hate it! Oh yeah, I like Pietro out of character, he's more irresistible isn't he? You guys have to imagine Rogue's accent in this one alright!  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER...  
  
Kitty stared out her bedroom window and up at the sky, white and threatening with unshed snowflakes. She cast her eyes downward to the white blanket, which covered every rooftop, every tree and every lawn. She was slowly recovering from her near brush with pneumonia - thanks to Pietro, - and forcibly willing herself to get over her break-up with Kyle. He wasn't worth it or at least that's what she spent the better half of the last three weeks trying to convince herself of. She wasn't too good at it though. She couldn't drum up any hatred towards him, he was so disgustingly civil about the break-up and even when she tried to think about what a pig he was, one thought quickly lead to another and the good times they shared together just came flooding back.  
  
The cold wind lashed against her warm cheeks and she gave a slight shudder. She pulled in the window and locked it, plopping herself onto her bed. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling when Rogue burst into the room...  
  
"Um... Kitty," she looked at her friend quizzically, "what yuh doing?"  
  
"Counting how many tiles there are on the ceiling. Why you've got something better to do?"  
  
"Scott and Jean are heading over to the bowling alley and the rest of us are gonna join em and you Miss Gloom & Doom are comin' with me!"  
  
"I don't know Rogue, I don't feel much like bowling tonight. I'll just grab something to eat and turn in early."  
  
"Kitty that's what you've been doing for the past few weeks, yuh've got to get out! Yuh haven't even been to yuhr skating lessons, is this about that loser Kyle!"  
  
"No, I quit! I'm just really tired of those stupid classes; this has nothing to do with Kyle. I don't even know why my mom signed me up for it, I hate figure skating!"  
  
"Sure you do Kitty, that's why yuhr teacher's been calling the Prof non- stop for the past week, saying what a great student yuh are!"  
  
"She has? Well... it doesn't matter anymore because I quit! I like never want to see those stupid skates again!"  
  
"Fine Kitty, if you want to give up on something that yuhr really good at just because of some..."  
  
"Rogue please, spare me the lecture; I get that enough from my parents and I certainly don't need it from you."  
  
"Alright Kitty, it's yuhr decision. Will you at least come bowling with me, it'll be fun, I promise!"  
  
"No thanks Rogue, I just wanna stay home tonight."  
  
"See yuh later then."  
  
"Yeah... bye. Have fun."  
  
Rogue sighed and closed the bedroom door and slowly walked down the hallway. She knew Kitty had given up on skating because of Kyle and it sickened her. She hated to think about what Kitty's doing to herself by moping over that jerk. She descended the stairs and was meet by four pairs of anxious eyes.  
  
"So is she coming?" Scott asked the glum goth.  
  
"Nah, she not up for it tonight. She still a little trashed from that bug." Rogue forced a smile to reassure everyone that Kitty was doing better.  
  
The four teens all walked out the mansion door, Rogue last in line as she glanced a sympathetic look up at the stairs, her mind running one last time on Kitty.  
  
Kitty sat flipping through a magazine, bored out of her skull. The mansion was totally quiet, with the rest of the gang being out and the Professor, Logan and Ororo on some mission. She glanced over to her closet and saw her skates. She longed for gliding on the ice and the feeling as though she was flying but she promised herself that she would never put those skates on again. She began flipping through her magazine again and then abruptly stopped. She lowered it to nose level, her large blue eyes fixated on her skates. She dropped the magazine on her bed and walked towards her closet. She slowly began reaching out for her skates, then hesitated and then began moving slowly again. She let out a loud groan, scooped it up, shoved that and her boom box into her backpack, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty walked down the snow covered stone pathway, passing her gloved hand along the lifeless rose bushes. She desperately prayed that no one was skating on the lake, no couples holding hands, making goo-goo eyes at each other and sucking faces; she really couldn't stomach seeing that. On reaching the lake, she was quite relieved to find it quite desolated - not a soul in sight or earshot. It was so beautiful and calm. The large crystal blue lake now completely frozen over, with a somewhat glazed effect causing it to shimmer. Having laced up her skates, she dragged her boom box out of her bag and pushed the play button. The music to Swan Lake began to softly play as she slid onto the ice elegantly, skating around in interlacing loops almost similar to a figure eight. She slowly came to a halt and decided to practice her old routine - for old times sake.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes, gave a small curtsy and stretched her arms over her head. She began making slow, sensual motions with her arms, almost in sync with the music, skating around the perimeter of the lake. She glided towards the centre, quickly picking up speed, in preparation for her triple lutz followed of by her double. She always messed this up in practice but tonight she had more confidence than ever in her ability to accomplish it. She skated in a circle, speed up and picked up air, spinning around completely focused on her task and landed back on the ice with a flawless dismount. She skated rhythmically to the music, totally oblivious to the fact that she now had an audience. As the music came to a climax, Kitty's motions became somewhat sloth like, until she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a twig snapping beneath someone's feet. Her eyes flew open almost immediately and feeling somewhat flushed she was a bit surprised as to who she saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? Please read and review. As you can maybe tell I don't know that much about figure skating but I really love it so I decided to put a little bit of me into this story. Hope the descriptions weren't too vague - I REALY TRIED! So just click the little button at the bottom of the screen, don't be shy - it's your friend! Till Next Time... 


	4. The Invite

Chapter Four.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all you wonderful, wonderful people for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! You like me; you really like me! Well enough melodrama, seriously speaking now, you reviews have been very encouraging and I need you to let me know if you think Pietro is getting a little mushy! This chapter is a little longer upon various hints! Well on with the show...  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution but I do have the right to twist them for my evil purposes!  
  
* - Refers to character's thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty's face went completely red. Absolutely no one had ever seen her skate before, aside from her teacher of course, but now standing directly in front of her with his eyes totally wide and his mouth slightly ajar was Lance. She chewed nervously on her lower lip waiting for him to stop staring at her and speak but he just stood there in a daze.  
  
"Lance what are you doing... how did you know... how did you find me?" Kitty stared at him confusingly.  
  
"Kitty that was... you were amazing! When did you learn to skate like that?" He stared at her questionly.  
  
"Um, I... I started taking classes a few months ago." It really irritated her that Lance had found her here. This was her secret place, somewhere she came to escape the world when she didn't want to face it, when she didn't want to be mature and face her problems head on. "Lance... how did you find me here? I mean this place isn't exactly a hotspot on the Bayville map."  
  
"I... well..." Lance lowered his head a bit, "I followed you. If I scared you just now I'm really sorry I didn't mean too, it's just that you were so into your thing that I didn't want to interrupt you."  
  
"You followed me? From where? Why?"  
  
"Well you haven't been to school in few weeks so I was sort of worried. I wanted to call you but I didn't want to risk a clash with Summers over the phone."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you found me here."  
  
Lance shifted uncomfortably and then settled himself on a nearby bench. He looked intently at Kitty and sighed. "Well I knew I would be taking a chance driving over to the institute but I wanted to see if you were alright. So when I finally decided to get off my butt and come over I saw you racing out the mansion gates, so I followed you."  
  
"Why were you worried about me?"  
  
"I just was is all."  
  
Kitty blushed furiously. She glided over to where Lance sat. "I've never really had an audience before, usually it's just me and my skating instructor."  
  
Lance stood up and held her hand, "well madame, you've got yourself an audience now."  
  
Kitty's face went even redder this time. She didn't know whether it was the cold weather or the fact that she was on the rebound and very defenceless. "I... I don't feel much like skating anymore. It's getting late, I better head on home."  
  
Kitty sat down and began to take her skates off. She eyed Lance periodically, noticing every single feature on him; the structure of his face, his chocolate brown eyes, rich dark brown hair, his somewhat distinctive Lance like smile. He was totally cute but totally not for her. She gave up on that crush she had on Lance a long time ago, when she met Kyle he became sort of a Lance like substitute. Then she seriously began to ponder - was that the reason she fell for Kyle in the first place? Was Lance who she really wanted to be with but due to the fact he was the resident bad boy, leader of the Brotherhood, the guy who was completely "untouchable" to her, was that why she had Kyle fill that place in her life. No... no, it couldn't be! That couldn't be the reason, she loved Kyle for who he was, not who she imagined or rather wanted him to be. But then she thought about it some more and she realized that Kyle had a somewhat of a similar look. She spaced out and once again took a long, hard look at Lance... she saw Kyle. Kitty furrowed her eyebrows and let out a small whimper. Lance immediately spun around and knelt down beside her. He took her hand and pulled off he glove.  
  
"Kitty you're hurt. Here let me help you."  
  
Kitty blinked and saw Lance take some snow and place on the wound. She hadn't even felt it when she accidentally slashed herself in the palm of her hand with the blade of one of her skates. Lance tore off piece of his shirt and wrapped her hand with the greatest care, treating it as though it was fragile. She looked down at him and slowly began to realized why she had gotten a crush on him in the first place...  
  
"There is that better."  
  
Kitty just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Uh... Kitty, are you alright?"  
  
"Um..." she cleared her throat trying to find her voice, "yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Lance."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Well I should get going." Kitty picked up her backpack and started to walk off.  
  
Lance pleaded with his inner self as to whether he should ask her what he was thinking. Eventually one side won out...  
  
"Uh, Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's a party Friday night up at the lodge on Tanner's Point, I was wondering if you would like to go."  
  
Kitty was slightly taken back by his invitation. She was about to say yes but then became somewhat hesitant.  
  
Lance noticed that she was a bit uncertain so he chimed in...  
  
""It's not a date or anything, it's just two close friends hanging out together."  
  
"I never thought of placing our relationship in the 'close friends' category."  
  
"Well whatever our relationship is, it's worked fine up till now."  
  
"What do you mean up till now?"  
  
"I mean that we get along, no questions asked."  
  
"Oh, I see. Lance I'm not so sure me going to this party is such a good idea."  
  
"Come on Kitty, it'd be fun and you can even bring a friend along... preferably Rogue."  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Please Kitty. Please, please, please..."  
  
"Alright, alright but only because I hate to see grown boys beg."  
  
"Really, SCORE!"  
  
"But I'm gonna have Rogue come with me."  
  
"Cool, that's cool. Should I pick you up?"  
  
"Nah, I'll have Scott drop us off. Well... I better get going."  
  
"Kitty wait, I'll drop you off."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT...  
  
Kitty was having a serious case of the butterflies. She stood in front the mirror looking at her outfit just about ready to knock her head against the wall. She was wearing a fitted sleeveless khaki halter back shirt (short enough to show off her midriff), a long black cargo skirt and black Nike sneakers. Her hair was pulled into two low loose ponytails, a few strands falling loosely at the front. A bit of gold glitter mascara and lip-gloss completed her outfit but she still had the desire to scrunch her face. Why had she even agreed to go to this stupid party? She had no idea who was going to be there! What if Kyle was there with his new girlfriend - Melanie. Just then Rogue walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Kitty are you sure you want to go to this party?" She eyed her roommate.  
  
"I think so and besides you said that I needed to get out, this is like the perfect opportunity."  
  
"I mean go out with us not to some wild party up at Tanner's Point!"  
  
"Rogue would you quit stressing, you sound like an old grandma or something and trust me it doesn't work well on you. By the way you look awesome!"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Rogue walked over to her closet and pulled out her leather jacket. She wore a dark red hooded cardigan, black leather pants and black boots. Her make up was it's usual style, hair pulled back into a ponytail, white streaks falling elegantly at the front.  
  
"Come on Kitty we've got to get a move on."  
  
"Yeah I know. Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty."  
  
"Is it too late to back out of this?"  
  
"Duh Kitty. We don't want Lance going postal and creating the next nuclear war."  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's get this over with."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked into the lodge. It was pretty wild and Kitty could have sworn that she saw someone who looked exactly like Jean. The entire party scene was totally not her thing, and she was starting to feel like a regular fish out of water. She saw someone tug on Rogue's top and whisper to her.  
  
"Uh Kitty... Simone wants a quick word with me, do you mind?"  
  
"Uh... sure Rogue, like go right ahead."  
  
"I'll be right back Kitty I promise."  
  
"Take your time, I'll just be sitting over there if you need me... over by the stairs."  
  
Kitty waded her way through the raging hormones and sat at the top of the stairs. She saw Lance and Pietro over by the refreshment table talking and stuffing their faces with food. She shrugged her shoulders and plopped herself on the step. She sighed to herself and scanned the dance floor some more.  
  
Popular kids... some more popular kids... popular kids with an attitude...  
  
Boy was this boring! Her eyes automatically landed on the refreshment table once more and she saw Lance staring up at her. She gave him a weak smile and a small wave but it soon faded when she saw the one thing she had been dreading. There was Kyle, standing in the corner of the room, playing tonsil tag with his new girlfriend - Melanie. The boiling tears welling up in her eyes threatened to spill. Kitty tightly shut her eyes to block out what she had just seen but it was too late... the image was now mentally burned into her brain.  
  
Lance noticed Kitty's distressed look and was about to go over but Pietro held him back.  
  
"Lance man, what is she doing here?"  
  
"I invited her Pietro, now let go of my arm."  
  
"Lance she doesn't belong here, this isn't her thing."  
  
"And what makes you the expert Pietro? You constantly argue with her, how could you possibly know anything about her?"  
  
Pietro drew in a deep breath to say something but couldn't. What could he say, it was all true. He and Kitty constantly argued; they knew absolutely nothing about each other. He looked guiltily at Lance.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now let go of my arm, I wanna go make sure Kitty's alright."  
  
Kitty stood up and pushed her way through the crowd. Air - that's all she needed. If she stayed in there for one more second she would throw up. She grabbed her parka and went out onto the balcony. She crouched down onto the cold ground and let the tears fall freely. It was really hard letting go of 6 months - 6 months that seemed closer to two years. She was shattered inside and there was no one there to pick up the pieces, every day that passed by she felt more and more alone. Although she was surrounded by familiar people, familiar faces, they all seemed as distant as strangers. She didn't know anyone anymore. Just then Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" started to play in the background. Kitty wiped her face and stood up, she contemplated going back inside but felt sick to her stomach. She really did love Kyle, but he's moved on so quickly... the past 6 months hadn't mattered to him. She never meant anything to him. She placed her hands on the balcony railing and looked at the view.  
  
Pietro saw Kitty storm out onto the balcony. He could tell that she had been hurt but fought the urge to go see if she was okay. The past couple of weeks had been really strange for him, with Kitty constantly popping into his thoughts. Maybe it was all because of that day in the park. He expressed genuine concern for someone other than himself, which was totally weird. Was he actually sprouting a conscience? Nah, he couldn't be. * But if I'm not, why do I have to fight the urge to go out there? *  
  
She got under his skin and that really scared him... no one had ever done that before. It scared him how he bent over backwards to help her out, how he took her home when she fell asleep in his arms, how beautiful and vulnerable she looked, how beautiful she looked tonight. Pietro mentally kicked himself and walked a few paces towards the balcony sliding doors. He let out an inward groan...* no I can't! I can't go out there. This isn't you Pietro - you're not the caring type, you have to snap out of this! * But it was too late Pietro found himself sliding open the glass doors and walking up to Kitty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Notes: Well how was it? If it sucked big time, please be honest and let me know. Well that's all I've got in me for now. Until Next Time... It's not anything NEW, please be kind to me and REVIEW! 


	5. Mystery Kiss

Chapter Five.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews - well from most of you at least - but I'm still a bit upset so I'm still gonna vent. I love writing stories and fanfic.net is possibly the only place where I can get my stories read and get some feedback on them. I also like trying out new things, impossible things as a matter of fact and that that's why I like writing Kietros, they're a couple that will never ever be. So if you don't like reading stories about them TOUGH, just don't click on the flipping link and then slag me and anyone else who's written one because you don't like Kietros. It's stated plainly in the summary at the beginning of the story what couple it's about.  
  
And another thing is that I don't think of myself as Kitty, for goodness sake she's a CARTOON character, she isn't real that would mean I need some serious, serious therapy, HELLO * knocks computer screen* these stories are fiction.  
  
Well with that out of the way and some of the steam that's been coming out my ears gone, here's chapter five... I hope you'll like it. And please, please remember to review. Oh yeah and remember you have to improvise with Rogue's accent - they're a bit to stressful.  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution I just write for the pleasure of others.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
While slowing walking up to Kitty, Pietro was mentally kicking himself. *Don't do this Pietro! You have just enough time to turn around and leave before she notices you. Do it! Come on do it!* He couldn't bring himself to do it after looking at her broken spirit, her sluggish body language, hearing her soft sniffles. He continued walking until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Back off Pietro, she's hurt and doesn't need you ragging on her." Lance spat at him disgustedly.  
  
"I wasn't going to argue with her Lance," Pietro poked a finger at him defensively, "I was going to see if she was alright."  
  
"Yeah sure you were and after that I'll dress in drag and do the hula!" Lance stated sarcastically.  
  
"Hey man it's your life, whatever you chose to do with it is none of my business." Pietro smirked at him devilishly.  
  
"Look Pietro I suggest you go back inside and find your date, you know she's the girl you actually invited." Lance brushed past him and walked up to Kitty.  
  
Pietro tightened his fist and let out a groan. He looked at them talking, Kitty pouring her out her heart, sobbing lightly. He stalked back inside and continued to observe them from the glass doors.  
  
"Come on Kitty, won't you just tell me what's bothering you? You can't be crying for no possible reason at all." Lance tried once again to coax the truth out of Kitty but once again was unsuccessful.  
  
"I already told you Lance, it's not important. Can you just take me home - please?" She asked him for the third time in a pleading tone.  
  
"Kitty the party's just really begun, you haven't even danced with me yet."  
  
"I don't feel much like dancing. Just take me home."  
  
"Alright I make a deal with you. We go inside, have a few dances and then I'll take both you and Rogue home." His eyes widened like large saucers.  
  
"One dance and then you take us home." Her face firmly set.  
  
"Alright one dance. Boy you're a hard nut to crack." He smiled lovingly down at her.  
  
Kitty laced her arms around him, sighing appreciatively. "Thank you Lance, you're such a good friend. You're always there for me - always!"  
  
She felt Lance's grip on her tighten but somehow she didn't feel quite safe, she felt sort of uncomfortable... so she gently loosened herself from his grip and weakly smiled up at him.  
  
"You ready to go back inside?" He draped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Remember Lance - one dance only." She looked at him sternly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on Kitty you're acting like you don't trust me." He guided her back inside and towards the refreshment table.  
  
Pietro stood across the room staring hard at Lance and Kitty, his eyes fixated on every single move she made. He had observed their entire conversation and it bothered him that he couldn't get within one foot of Kitty without Lance making it out to be some sort of a federal crime. He was acting like he owned her or something!  
  
Suddenly the music stopped and the dj chimed in.  
  
"Alright you guys and gals it time for choosing..."  
  
Kitty was confused. She looked at Lance, he smiled coyly and she immediately knew she wasn't going to like this.  
  
"Lance what's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, I'm here." He tightly squeezed her hand.  
  
The dj continued...  
  
"... so quickly grab the one you've secretly got the hots for and start dancing."  
  
Everyone scrambled to get to the person they wanted to dance with, supposed boyfriends and girlfriends breaking away from each other as the lights were quickly dimming down to the usual "barely see your own shadow" mode.  
  
The intro to 'Nsync's "This I Promise You" started to play and he found this to be the perfect chance. With only the light of the fluorescent moon on his side, Pietro zipped through the crowd to where Kitty was and yanked her hand away from Lance's. He heard her let out a small 'ouch' and inwardly apologised for hurting her. He stopped in the far corner of the room and held her close.  
  
"Lance? Lance what's going on?" Kitty whispered.  
  
She felt a finger on her lips. "Shh," was all she got in response.  
  
"You're not Lance, are you?" Pietro didn't answer. He knew if he said anything she would automatically know it was him and push him away. Instead he held her closer (if that was even possible) and placed his chin on her head.  
  
Kitty was a bit unsure as to what was taking place. She knew this wasn't Lance and yet she didn't want to push whoever this person was away. She relaxed her body and rested her head on his chest. For the first time in three weeks she felt truly safe, but she could help but shake the nagging feeling that she knew who this person was.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right were you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through,  
  
This I Promise You  
  
This I Promise You  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call,  
  
Without you by my side baby,  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all,  
  
The song was coming to a close and she didn't want this moment to end. She had to find out who this guy was; she just had too. No sooner had she thought that, she felt him lean in closer his warm breath on her lips and she was lost in his kiss.  
  
Kitty exploded inside and those emotions that she thought was dead to her, those emotions she thought she would never feel again, came to the surface. With each passing moment the kiss grew more intense and she couldn't help but feel a little foolish. She didn't even know who this guy was and yet here she was sharing his spit. She reluctantly pulled away. She felt him draw back, slowly slipping his hand out of hers. She panicked...  
  
"Wait... please don't leave me."  
  
Pietro smiled to himself and held on to her hand once more. She was so precious, every single part of her so delicate and flawless. As he bent down to kiss her again, he heard the song end. He gave her a quick peck and dashed off.  
  
The lights came back on and Kitty stood there in awe. Who was that? Why did he leave? This was just too weird. She eyed Rogue on the stairs and rushed over.  
  
"Rogue where have you been?" She asked her friend with a raised eyebrow, observing that her lipstick had been smudged.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Kitty. Some jerk grabbed me during that moronic dace and tried to kiss me. I fixed that though, doubtful he'll be going on any dates soon." She laughed mischievously. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been busy!" She saw that Kitty's lipgloss was completely gone.  
  
"Oh please Rogue its like lip gloss, one cup of coke or one cheese dipped nacho and it's all wiped off." Kitty snapped defensively.  
  
"Whatever Kitty. I'm so ready to get out here! I'm gonna call Scott. You go grab your coat and I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
Kitty grabbed her parka and headed out the door. She sat down on the lodge steps, her lips still tingling from the kiss she received; she'd never felt anything like that before - not even with Kyle. She just wished she knew who it was. What she did know however was that she felt his arms around her before but she couldn't remember where. *This is crazy! It must have been some really hammered jock or something like that. I just need to let it go.* A few minutes later Rogue came outside...  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah where's Scott?"  
  
Rogue shielded her eyes from the bright lights.  
  
"There he is, right on cue."  
  
"Great I'm so ready to go home. It's been such a weird night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Let me know by way of your reviews! So come on get to clicking... Till Next Time. 


	6. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter Six.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the log wait for the update but I've been swamped with all sorts of stuff. Many thanks for the reviews, as usual they are very much appreciated and gives me the encouragement I need to continue writing. Hope you like this chapter...  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Kitty sat on her bed with her laptop computer typing out her science report, or at least trying to type but just wasn't focused. It had been a week since the party and she still had no clue as to who that guy was or what he looked like. She couldn't forget however, the way she felt when he kissed her - wow, what a kiss! His strong, muscular arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting comfortably on his chest, how close he held her when they danced. She stared hard at the computer screen but everything became all fuzzy. *Urgh, why can't I concentrate? This is crazy, I'm thinking about a guy I haven't even met!* She let out a loud groan and plopped on her pillow and yelled...  
  
"I'm going totally insane!"  
  
"Who's insane?" Rogue piped in, emerging out the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body.  
  
"Rogue have your ever had feelings, or think you had feelings for someone you knew absolutely nothing about?"  
  
Rogue thought about the first time she laid eyes on Remy. The way he looked into her eyes, handed her a card and then it burst into flames and exploded - it was all just so romantic!  
  
"Uh sort of. But who do yuh have feelings for?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know who he is!"  
  
"Kitty don't tell me yuh've fallen for some nutcase over the Internet. Some of those people turn out to be psychos - murderers, rapists, women!  
  
"Ew Rogue, that's disgusting! And no it's not someone over the Internet; it's someone who I danced with when I was at that party, you know the dance when all the lights were practically turned off. Well the guy kissed me and it's kind of annoying being kissed and you have no clue who it's from!"  
  
"Kitty it wasn't that dark in there, I'm sure yuh could've recognised his face if yuh tried."  
  
"He pulled me into the a dark corner of the room Rogue, he hurt my hand!" Kitty looked at her bandaged palm and winced.  
  
"Well Kitty I can't be of much help to yuh..." Rogue was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Kitty and Rogue gave each other simultaneous glances and then Rogue walked back into the bathroom, clothes in hand.  
  
Kitty sat upright on her bed and closed down her laptop. She walked over to the door to greet a curious looking Scott.  
  
"Kitty this just arrived for you by special delivery. It has the Park View Academy logo on the back, do you know what it's about?"  
  
"No idea but the only way to find out is to open it. Thanks Scott, I'll tell you about it later."  
  
She closed the door and walked back to her desk. She looked at the envelope quizzically, formal block letters addressed to 'MISS KATHERINE PRYDE'. She slid the letter opener at the base of the envelope and the read its contents...  
  
'Dear Miss Pryde,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Park view Academy of the Arts this upcoming semester. We have been informed about your impeccable academic achievements and your budding talent in the art of figure skating, so it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to our esteemed establishment and only hope that with our specially qualified teaching staff you will leave our campus gates well rounded and fully competent, ready to embrace your future.  
  
A letter similar to this one has also been sent to your parents, informing them of our decision.  
  
Thank you.  
  
With regards,  
  
Miss Ellen Masters.  
  
Headmistress.  
  
Kitty was awestruck. She had been chosen to attend Park View Academy; she could hardly believe it. *I can't believe they accepted my application! I never thought.... Wait a minute, I didn't send an application!* She scanned the letter once more - Academy of the Arts, figure skating, she soon put two and two together. She was to attend Park View to enhance her skating. Mrs. Clairevant had some serious explaining to do.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Two hundred bucks Pietro if you pull this off." His twin friends Asher and Ayden smiled at him devilishly.  
  
"So let me get this straight - you want me to sneak into the girls' locker room, grab something of tremendous personal value and hang it on the flagpole for everyone to see?"  
  
"What you think it's too harsh?" Ayden asked sceptically.  
  
"No just getting it straight, that's all." Pietro smirked and walked off.  
  
Pietro turned the corner of the hallway and stared at the gym straight in front of him. To the left - the boys' locker room, to the right - two hundred dollars! He pushed the door in and quickly tried every single locker to find one that had been accidentally left open.  
  
Soon running out of lockers, Pietro sighed to himself and was about ready to give up the whole thing. *Geez and I thought girls were supposed to be trusting!* He came to his last row and tried them one by one at normal pace.  
  
"Locked... locked... locked... locked...locked...lock...wait a second..." he smiled to himself cockily as the handle clicked and the locker opened. "SCORE! One for the speed demon!"  
  
He searched through the tons of cosmetics, dirty gym clothes, sneakers, empty packets of Doritos, M&M's, snicker bars, - *boy this girl is a real slob* - then soon found what he was looking for. He stuffed the item into his backpack and zipped back to class.  
  
AT THE END OF THE DAY...  
  
Kitty and Jean moved at snails' pace down the hallway behind a throng of students. Kitty thought it odd that all the students were using this particular exit, which was rarely ever used. Finally breaking free of the constant pushing and shoving, the girls walked through the doors and were amazed to see the massive crowd that formed on the quad, all looking up, pointing and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Jean what is everyone staring at?" Kitty looked at her friend questionly, her view blocked by the beanpole standing in front of her.  
  
"I don't know Kitty but it has to be something good for it to attract so much attention." Jean gently pushed the students at the side of her with her telekinesis and pulled Kitty by the hand.  
  
"Careful with the hand Jean!" Kitty winced.  
  
"Oh sorry Kitty." Jean looked at her apologetically. "Maybe someone..."  
  
Kitty saw Jean's mouth drop open and her eyes bug out of her head. The blank expression on her face, her looking upwards, signified that she was in total mental shock. Kitty followed Jean's line of sight and the flagpole came into full view. What was hanging there, conspicuously blowing in the light afternoon breeze, for the entire student body to see was a black bra - much to the appreciation of the boys.  
  
"Oh my gosh, who would do such a..." Kitty soon realized who the bra belonged too! She nervously bit the bottom of her lip and looked over at Jean - she was completely comatose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Author's Note: Well was it alright? Let me know - please review, review, review! Next chapter we see what happens to Pietro when he finds out it was Kitty's locker he searched through. Until Next Time... 


End file.
